


The Agenda of Jake “Razor” Clawson

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The schedule in the day of SWAT Kat Jake “Razor” Clawson. First SWAT Kat fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agenda of Jake “Razor” Clawson

6AM: Wake up to alarm clock.

6:05AM: Try to wake Chance up who has thrown his alarm clock against the wall for the thousandth time.

6:10AM: Take a shower.

6:15AM: Chase Chance around in a towel to get my boxer shorts back, which he took while I was in the shower.

6:30AM: Got my boxers back and got dressed.

6:36AM: In attempts to get revenge I steal Chance's boxers while he's in the shower, they have jets printed all over them…typical Chance…

6:37AM: Get chased around by Chance who is the one running around in a towel this time.

6:39AM: Caught by Chance, five minute long noogie session as punishment…

6:50AM: My turn to cook breakfast.

6:53AM: Breakfast is missed due to Callie calling about Dr. Viper, who has stolen another Katalist chemical from Megakat Bio Chemical Labs. Seems he's mutated a bunch of mosquitoes, and is using them to drain all the mutating chemicals from Megakat Bio Chemical.

6:54AM: Get changed into SWAT Kat gear and head off to stop Viper.

8:30AM: Return to hanger after tricking the mutated mosquitoes into sucking up anti mutangens instead.

8:38AM: Reheat our now cold breakfast.

8:49AM: A few runs through the obstacle course. I beat T-bone's old record, he demands a rematch.

9:40AM: After what feels like ten rematches we head to the newly improved Reflex Room.

10:28AM: While in the part of the Reflex Room's aiming test; the part with the cardboard cut outs of villains and normal kats. T-bone fires a mini buzz saw at the cut out of Commander Feral cutting the cutout in half. Last time he decapitated Mayor Manx…But I can't help but wonder if this time he did it on purpose…

10:44AM: Get changed and break for lunch.

11:01AM: Burt and Murry come to dump some new salvage in the yard, and once again dump it in front of the garage.

11:02AM: Stop Chance from knocking out Burt and Murry.

11:30AM: Work on a few of our vehicles that have damage to them; the other day while on a mission to stop Dark Kat we had one of our "Bad Vehicle Days" and the one seater Cyclotron has a huge hole in the side, not to mention all the dings I have to buff out of the Turokat… T-bone meanwhile is cleaning the Turbokat, today Viper shot some slime at us and it clogged the engines up.

12:00PM: Most of the repairs are done so we take a break, which Chance is happy about since _Scardy Kat_ is on.

12:30PM We get back to work on the vehicles after _Scardy Kat_ is over and we've had a light snack.

12:40PM: Me and T-bone were working on the controls that Vipers newly mutated pets messed up when they got inside the Turbokat… T-bone put another ding in the jet when he knocked into it with the welding torch, maybe he should buff out all the dings he makes…

1:50PM: Get another call from Callie; it's the Metallikats this time.

1:51PM: Fly off to stop Metallikat.

3:50PM: Get back.

4:00PM: Watch the news, Feral complains of damage we made and Chance throws a milk can at the TV.

4:10PM: We get to work on that old she kats car, maybe she should think of buying a new engine.

5:50PM: Get done with her car and work on a few others in the garage.

6:00PM: Old she kat comes to pick up her car, complaining about how one of these days she's going to reports us to the Megakat Auto Club.

6:02PM: Get back to work on other cars.

8:00PM: David Litterbin is on and we break for dinner.

8:30PM: Take a shower before turning in, this time I lock the door so Chance can't steal my underwear.

8:35PM: Check to see if Chance needs to borrow one of my alarm clocks, with all the dents it has from him throwing it every morning I'm surprised it still works!

8:36PM: Change for bed.

8:38PM: Sleep


End file.
